


Babble

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Fluff, Gen, Parent Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Fatherhood was a new experience for Cor Leonis. It was confusing and stressful but it had its rewards. Specially when he had as cute of a baby as Prompto.* * *Cor attempts to dad and Prom tries to be the cutest baby in existence
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	Babble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based loosely off one of my dad Cor hcs I made a while back on Tumblr 
> 
> I hope it's ok. I've only ever wrote Cor a handful of times I still worry T-T
> 
> I hope the fluff is ok specially the ending and I hope you guys like this

Fatherhood was a new experience for Cor Leonis. It was confusing and stressful but it had its rewards. Specially when he had as cute of a baby as Prompto.

"Da! Da!" A tiny voice yells.

The little blonde baby stares at him from his highchair, bright blue eyes unblinking before slamming a tiny hand on the little plastic surface before him.

"Right food." Cor mutters before grabbing one of the baby food jars. "How about…" he pauses squinting at the jar. "Spinach and pear…" he grimaces at the strange combo.

Baby Prompto giggles at his expression, hands slapping down on the little plastic table in front of him or shelf thing as Cor would call it. Right he wants food. That or he likes the sound slapping the table makes.

"What do you think?" Cor asks, holding the jar up to the infant even though he's certain he can't read.

Prompto babbles to him and Cor nods like he understands every single word.

"Couldn't agree more. I don't know who comes up with this crap either." Cor says before shoving the horrid combination to the side. "We'll give that one to Prince Noctis."

"Noc! Noc!" the infant excitedly cries before breaking off into more babbling.

"Talkative today huh?" Cor mutters fondly before grabbing another baby food jar.

"Apples and bananas…" he reads out to Prompto. "Sound good?"

Prompto slams a tiny hand down and babbles at Cor.

"Ok ok I'm feeding you now. Just wait a second." he replies, opening the jar. He dunks the plastic spoon in and offers it to Prompto.

"You promise you won't smack the spoon away."

The baby flails and babbles some more at him.

"You said that last time then did exactly that."

He babbles some more and frowns.

"You have what Regis calls a playdate after this. You can get messy later. Promise."

Prompto opens his mouth and Cor takes his oppunity to quickly give him a mouthful of the rather bland apple and banana mush as he'd word it. 

Said baby looks horrified which Cor can't help but question. Is this normal or not?

"What's up?"

Prompto babbles and Cor blinks.

"I didn't do here comes the chocobo." he says and Prompto squeals.

"Bo! Bo!" he cries before babbling some more.

"I didn't do it cause you cried over "eating the chocobo" last time. Figured this would be easier."

Cor gives him enough spoonfuls until Prompto decides he's had enough. Cor carefully wipes the infant's mouth with his little chocobo bib that Regis got him. 

He's surprised the mess stayed on the bib. Prompto may surprise him though. Speaking of Prompto, the baby attempts to offer the spoon to Cor babbling at him as he does.

"I already ate kid. I'm good."

More babbling and the spoon is knocked to the floor by Prompto who attempts to watch it fall with interest. Sometimes Cor wonders if he's raising a baby or a cat.

Cor picks up the spoon and puts it back to see how Prompto will react. He watches as the baby looks at the spoon and then proceeds to knock it on the floor again with a giggle.

"Cat definitely a cat." he mutters with a smile, picking the spoon back up and keeping it out of reach from the baby boy.

"Da da da!" 

Cor heads over to the sink, placing the spoon in before heading back over to his son.

"Daaaaa!" the infant squeals.

"Hear you loud and clear chocobo." Cor replies, ruffling Prompto's soft feathery blonde locks.

The baby coos and babbles at him.

"Yeah...Love you too chocobo."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine he likes to respond to baby Prom's babbling a lot just to see how his new son will react
> 
> I kind of needed some fluff and dad content so this was born :)
> 
> ☆ ☆ ☆
> 
> Also random side note: if anyone reads the promptis: a gift from the astrals fic I promise I haven't forgot or abandoned it, it's just I'm just not doing so great and the writing process sadly has been slow


End file.
